stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Merry Christmas
Merry Christmas is the twelfth episode of the first season. Teaser The Replimat is working at full capacity to accommodate the needs of various people as Christmas was fast approaching. The mess hall was transformed into a gigantic kitchen and everything is going on schedule. But somehow, Annika senses that something will happen. Summary Act One The entire ship crew is preparing the Christmas celebrations onboard. is preparing a Christmas log, Rihanna is rehearsing, and Vox'ula has purchased gagh from Golar. Brianna revealed to Vaebn that Lyrans also celebrated Christmas, but the gifts were nowhere near as lavish as those of the Federation counterpart. Taev Radaik, while preparing his speech for the dinner, is called to the arboretum because of a speaking , asking T'Val to continue the cooking of the roast beast. Act Two Upon arriving at the arboretum, the birch tells Taev that it is unhappy on the ship. It grants the honor of cutting it down to the winner of the tournament. Cherov Orsanion takes the organization of the tournament on himself, even when Taev claims that the tree was given to them by the Klingons. T'Val has to leave the roast beast behind and take DNA samples from the tree's bark. They quickly found out that this tree was no different from a Bajoran birch and they had about nine hours of speech due to a quantum filament. Annika attempts defeating Cherov in billiards, and failed, just like her fellow crewmen (and the EMH.) Act Three Rihanna engaged Cherov in billiards and she was about to win, but the PA announcement told her that it was time for dinner. The mess hall had a lavish banquet but the main attraction was gagh. It was considered a special occasion food; so much that the entire supply of gagh of the ship was depleted. The Triple-E Senates could eat Krusty burgers that didn't give Vox'ula llhrei'sian. They play Disturbia as the crewmen gave their Christmas speeches and a Pac-Man transported into the mess hall, eating an entire pizza and scaring the Caitian crewman. Stella stuns the Pac-Man and the Pac-Man is brought to the brig. Act Four As the feast resumes, Annika and a select few go to an arboretum, in the intent of telling each other Christmas stories, when the birch spoke and told them the story of a family whose materialist concerns spoiled their own Christmas. Annika, thinking that the story came from the Ferengi, was wrong and Brianna revealed that the story was Malachorian in origin. They later start to take up their gifts: T'Val got an external hard drive, Vaebn, a phase resonator, Brianna, a sonic screwdriver and Annika, a rare box art of the Federation edition of World of Warcraft. Taev got a tricorder along with a medkit. Act Five Rihanna tries billiards again and she failed miserably. However, Aehmig tries to engage Cherov in billiards and he got up to the point where the game was deadlocked. He tried to filibuster the game, after T'Val warned them that they had 2 minutes until the tree went mute. The birch's final words were: "Beware of the Pac-Men", said as Aehmig was about to defeat Cherov. They later ate the pastry, served by Relm and Putal, and Brianna was called on because Cherov was depressed after his defeat in billiards, because of which he refused to eat the Christmas log. External link *Merry Christmas on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes